ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drum Beats, Heart Beats/@comment-26373059-20150818015358/@comment-25289136-20150819165656
I'm going to state my perspectives on all these choices, as there's some of them I do agree with, but others that I have mixed emotions on. Cancel Bunk'D- Given the limits as to how many unique and fresh plots could be generated based on the consistent setting, Bunk'D could be cancelled as a result from that issue...However, I don't believe the ratings for Jessie were that terrible, considering it received a total of four seasons, but the viewership loss for this show could have a future impact, and so Bunk'D's fate will probably be determined later. Cancel IDDI- I suppose if the ratings were lower, it'd be the best decision to make based on the current circumstances, but this is actually one of the best shows currently on Disney Channel, in my opinion. The character's have different personalities, so their interactions are fairly entertaining to watch (for me, at least...)- If worse came to worse, I guess I'd cancel it due to the ratings, but I can't say I'd be the happiest. Make Liv and Maddie Season 3 the final season- When I first watched Liv and Maddie, my first thought was that it'd be a great 3 season show, but I actually haven't heard too much criticism regarding this show...Then again, the viewership did decline recently, and so if this show happened to end due to ratings, I'd want it to end with three seasons. Cancel Best Friends Whenever- I don't believe this show had the best ratings, but I personally enjoyed it...We're not halfway through the season, and so we can't really make a decision without more ratings to support the issue. Renew KC Undercover for Season 3 & 4- I'm pretty sure the viewership for this one slipped as well; however, I do like this show on the Disney channel, what with the family vibes and the skin-color attributes...A Season 3 could be good, but we can't determine a Season 4 without the nonexistent Season 3 ratings. Reruns: There are reruns of older Disney shows- I believe you can watch them at night..? I'm not a big fan of the whole "reruns" ordeal, as I believe there should be new and updated content on the channel. Cancel Paige and Frankie: I just searched the plot for this show...Frankly, I like the idea! Musical shows/movies have always gotten generally good ratings, so I believe a season of this couldn't really hurt the Disney channel. Bringing back the Disney XD Shows to Disney Channel: If Disney XD were to move the shows to Disney Channel, Disney XD would get even lower ratings, as those shows are some of the best on that channel...I'm skeptical as to whether moving it to the larger channel would raise views, as everyone has already adjusted to Gravity Falls being on the Disney XD channel, and so it could cause a LOT of confusion. Cartoons: Disney Channel's target audience is presumably for girls in the teenage years, so whether this would work would truly depend on how willing teenage girls would be to watch cartoons. Tangled/Lion Guard: Refer to the above comment. Disney XD on Saturdays: Saturday's always a hard day to get ratings, so I can agree with you on that...However, if they were to air on Fridays/Sundays, it would be airing at the same time as Disney Channel shows, in which there'd be a loss in ratings.